Han Na-young
Han Na-young (Localized:Na-young Han) ( ) was a former student in Yeondu High School and is So-yeong's older sister who hung herself in 1998, 3 years before the game is set. Her death is the reason So-young became interested in Taoist and supernatural beliefs. Biography Early Life Na-young is So-young's older sister, So-young was born 3 years later. During high school she became close friends with Seong-ah with a level of trust so high and a strong mutual friendship between the two of them, Na-young always had Seong-ah's back and helped her whenever she needed help. 1998: Fire Accident Sometime in 1998, a fire accident happens in Yeondu High School in the Home Economics Classroom, Seong-ah is ultimately left behind, her mother is prevented from going in and Na-young failing to save her and starts feeling guilty. Seong-ah dies from an asthma attack. With the intention of escaping the five amulets power trapping the ghosts of the school, Master of the Labyrinth threatened to possess Na-young in 1997 and made her promise never to leave her. Na-young stayed possessed until early 1998 when she began to rebel against her due to the masters interfering in not allowing Na-young to be a sacrifice to resurrect Seong-ah. Na-young is called in the night to come to the school unaware that a ritual was going to happen as Ji-won and Choi Eun-mi(Seong-ah's mother) planned to resurrect Seong-ah. Master of the Labyrinth eventually decided to force Na-young to hang herself, making it look like as if she committed suicide, while So-young knocks on her sister's room and finds out she is not there. 2001: Paranormal Incident As a ghost, Na-young suffers the same fate as one of many ghosts trapped in the school because of the power of the amulets. Na-young is the first ghost witnessed by Hui-min in chapter one to the left of the P.E. Storage Room, portrayed as a threat. Later she appears now and again floating about a foot above the floor and silently raising one arm to point at an important object before she quietly fades away. She was one of the only ghosts who actively helped Hui-min on his journey, majority others being threats. The possessed Seong-ah expressed fear and emotional outburst upon hearing the cries of Na-young. At the end (In the good ending; depending on which ending you get) So-young says that her sister had passed onto the afterlife, indicating that the power of the amulets had finally been broken; all the ghosts had been set free in the school. This explains the appearance of the many flying ghosts in the Lecture Hall, just before Chapter 5. Further Notes *Na-young's voice is never heard in the game. But due to the flashback which shows Seong-Ah mistaking So-Young for Na-Yeong and Ji-Hyeon saying that So-Young had called her could only mean that her voice is probably the same as So-Young. *The Voice actress of 'Na-young'(like Sobbing voice) role is Lee Gye-yun(Stage name).Wikipedia (Kor)이계윤(성우), Lee Gye-yun(Voice actress). (At the time in 2001, She was working as Lee Myeong-Seon name.) Also she took the role of Eun-mi. *In Remake ver, Na-yeong's voice isn't heard and no name is displayed in the ending credits. *In Seong-ah's ending (bad ending / Tuberose), So-young is ultimately left behind (possibly became a ghost) and is seen banging a window inside the school and calling for help while Na-young is standing right beside. *The possessed Seong-ah expressed outbursts in fear upon hearing the cries of Na-young, as shown in the game she ultimately freaks out and even accuses Hui-min of calling her spirit in and if you follow her she will start telling you about Na-young and how she is So-young's sister and the relation between So-young's presence and Na-young. Though its ultimately revealed later on that Master of the Labyrinth hated Na-young for not living up to her expectations and plans to get either Hee-min or So-young's body to keep herself alive. *In the original ver, If You met her for the first time and approach the window, you can see something. Also In the all difficulty modes of the PC/PS4 remake ver and the Hell mode of the Mobile remake ver, White chrysanthemum in the window is placed. Gallery WDNa_G1.png|The first meeting with the ghost (cutscene, original game) NA Young.jpg|Han Na-young (cutscene, original game) Na-yeong.png|Han Na-young (close-up, original game) Na-yeong alive2.png|Joint photo of sisters from the diary of Han So-yong (original game) Na-yeong alive1.png|So-yeong with her hair down (like Na-yeong, her sister) as she appears in the locket item (Gifted to her by her sister, Na-yeong), Initially this was thought to be Na-young. WDNa G2-Nayeong.jpg|Han Na-young helps the protagonist (original game) Screenshot_2015-12-10-20-58-57.png|Joint photo of sisters from the diary of Han So-yong (Ending Collection Puzzle, remake) Screenshot_2015-12-12-11-48-06.png|Remake cutscene (before patch, dynamic camera shaking) Screenshot_2015-12-12-14-56-01.png|Remake cutscene (after patch, similar with original) Na-yeong-0.png|The first meeting with the ghost (cutscene, remake) Screenshot_2015-12-15-18-34-28.png|Han Na-young as The Woman Who Hanged Herself in the Ghost Collection (remake) Wastebasket at the Home Economics Classroom.png|Han Na-young in Home Economics Classroom (remake) Chrysanthemum_on_the_window.png|White Chrysanthemum on the window (Only Hell mode of the Mobile remake ver / All difficulty modes of the PC/PS4 remake ver) white day 10.PNG|Han Na-young (PC/PS4 remake) Han Na-young cutscene bug (1).jpg|Han Na-young in the cutscene with So-young (bug, PC remake) Han Na-young cutscene bug (2).jpg|Han Na-young in the game (bug, PC remake) References Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Non-harmful Ghosts Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female characters